I Dont Get Nosebleeds!
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: After a competition on who can hold out from nose bleeding, Naruto is dismayed to find Gaara not affected by flimsy porn pictures and peeping at girls. But he may have found the perfect thing to make Gaara break down to his bloody downfall. GaaSaku. Rated K for cruel prank set up by Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Get Nosebleeds!

A/N: something I wrote after reading a fanfic with massive nosebleeds, except for Gaara. Thus, this was created (/*0*)/ It's a bit rushed cause the idea was fleeting and i didnt want to forget. I'll update this tomorror

PART 1 OF 2

* * *

Naruto pressed the once white cloth to his still bleeding nose, slumping to a chair as he felt the blood loss taking it's toll.

It was their first ever guys night out, as insisted by Naruto they do, and all of them were in the fox-faced teen's cramped, and uncomfortably small living room. Neji, Kiba, and Shino were sitting on the couch. Kankurou and Shikamaru on stools and Lee on the floor, barely conscious. All of them had tissues in their noses to stop the remaining bleeding.

"I win guys!" Naruto grinned, but soon groaned from the head ache he was having. " I outlasted you in having nosebleeds."

"Who knew Tenten had such... Adequate.. No... Since when did she even had those?" Neji mumbled, his face flushed, his hands twitching at the certain memory. Blood began dripping again. "Ack, not again. Oh gawd."

Shikamaru tossed him a box of tissues, whih Neji thanked him for profusely.

"I can't believe we just did that. What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"You didn't even last on those photos Uzumaki took!" Kiba countered.

"Neither did you," Shino muttered.

Ok, to allow a more detailed explanation to take place. Naruto mainly suggested the whole 'guys night out' to do an 'experiment'. He wanted to know who would last long enough before having a nose bleed. The first round was looking at barely clothed photos of girls. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba failed, having to nosebleed five seconds after they say those lude pictures. Lee almost died.

The second one was for them to go tohe bath house and spy on the girls. It ended up with Kankuro and Shino fainting after seeing them just undress. Naruto lasted until Hinata started taking off the towel.

"I havent had nosebleeds yet." Everyone turned to meet the curious face of no other than Gaara, who had his arms crosses at the corner of the room.

"W-What? Why-"

Before Naruto could continue, the door opened with a bang and there stood an all too familiar angry face of a pink kunoichi, and behind her, seemingly same faces of other girls.

"NARUTO!"she screamed.

Everyone in the room pointed at the horror-stricken face of the blonde.

"Sa-sakura-chan. Ha..ha... I thought you were on a mission with Shizune-sama?" Naruto asked, nervously flailing arms for help.

"Tch. Just because I was gone doesnt mean you could peep at these girls!" Sakura growled darkly. "Hinata came crying when they found out someome had been peeping on them, with the blood spilled outside the bath house given to us to examine.. It was a perfect match.." She pointed a finger at the blonde. "To none other than Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly, all at once, the girls pounced and beat up the poor boy.

"Neji, should we help Naruto?" Lee asked the horrified genius when he woke up from the pleading cries of Naruto.

Neji shook his head. "He needs to learn a lesson. Besides, I do NOT want to get caught in Sakura's rampage for blood." He shuddered.

This piqued Gaara's interest. He looked closely at the kunoichi, who was beating up his friend senseless. She really was pretty, he had to admit. But now, seing her angry face. Wow. He almost blushed at his train of thought and turned his head away.

He didn't know that before Naruto fainted from the pain of getting beat up, he saw the red tint on the red heads cheeks for the split second it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Get Nosebleeds Part 2/2

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara opened his room in the motel he and his brother had paid for the night in their stay in Konoha. It surprised him when he almost let out a tired sigh. He wasn't tired, don't get him wrong. The event earlier was just so draining.

They had helped Naruto get up to his room after the angry mob of girls had left. He had asked Gaara to leave him and the other guys alone since he wanted to talk to them. It confused Gaara, but he just shrugged and left the room, as his friend requested.

He turned to put his gourd down, but suddenly, he heard a soft voice giggling in the kitchen. A voice he knew all too well who it belonged to.

Tentatively, he walked into the kitchen. He almost walked out again when he saw the pink haired kunoichi cooking in only a huge shirt he recognized as his own.

The girl turned, eyes blinking innocently, before smiling cheekily. "Hi, Gaara-kun~" She purred.

Gaara gulped. "Ms. Haruno. Why are you here in my room?"

Sakura slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips ever so slightly with every step. Gaara's eyes followed the movement, his body going rigid as he felt her slender arms snaking its way around his neck, until his eyes met with sparkling emerald ones. "Don't you want me here, big boy?" she whispered huskily in his ear. The red-head felt his stomach doing flips. Whatever.. Control thing she was doing to him was working. He didn't like it all. Okay maybe a little, but he still disliked it in general.

He pushed her away and cleared his throat, looking at her sternly. "I'm sorry but you need to leave. "

His sand wrapped around her firmly, but gently, and placed her outside, slamming the door in her face.

He listened carefully, letting out a small breath when he heard her walking away heavily. He needed to shower, he decided.

Slowly making his way down the hall, his ears perked up as the around of the splashing water rang out louder as he walked closer.

What the fuck..? He thought, bewildered.

He ran and slammed the door open, and there stood , in all her glory, was a freshly showered, barely covered with a towel, Haruno Sakura.

Before she could open her mouth, Gaara fled the scene.

He locked his bedroom, and reinforced a sand wall on it. He was practically hyperventilating at what he just saw. He gripped his head tightly, groaning in confusion and in pain. What was happening to him? What is the pink headed kunoichi doing to him? It was making him uncomfortable, and giddy, and confused, needy at the same time.

Aaargh it was so confusing!

He tried curling up in a ball, he found that he couldn't because something hard jabbed at his abdomen when he tried. He peered down and...

"What the hell?!"

His...was aroused and oh god. He didn't even know that he could have this...urges.

He was having a mental break down. An emotional breakdown. A-

"Gaara-kun,"

His head whipped to the low lustful growl. How did she even get in here?

Sakura stood a few feet next to him, grinning mischievously, her hair tousled and lipstick slightly rubbed off like she had done something naughty just a few minutes ago.

She wore a skimpy suit, with a low-cut to show a generous amount of cleavage, and a hole to show her naval and down to... Oh. Uh.

To finish it off, she held a black whip in her hands. Gaara felt his knees turn to jelly. He had never seen a woman look so sexily dangerous like this girl before him now.

Couldn't handle it any longer, Gaara's nose squirted out a huge amount of blood as he fainted to the floor, blushing furiously with a daze expression as he twitched on the bloody floor.

Sakura sighed, and did a hand signal before puffing into smoke revealing Naruto grinning his head off. With Gaara barely conscious, the sand that blocked the door fell to the ground, and Kiba and Neji walked in with Kankuro following close behind.

"Did you get him good?" the older Sand sibling snickered.

Naruto nodded. "I just can't believe he lasted till level three of the plan! He's one tough nut, I gotta admit. But at least this proves that not even Sabaku no Gaara CAN'T resist the feminine charms of the opposite sex!"

"Should we take him to the hospital? That's a LOT of blood his losing."

"Oh shit."

* * *

A few hours later, Gaara woke up in Konoha's hospital. Sakura was very much surprise when he suddenly cornered her and made out with her in his room full of guests (Naruto and the gang), but she wasn't at all displeased, cause damn, Gaara was one hell of a good kisser. Even though he was awkward and sloppy at first.

But before they got carried away, Naruto interrupted and confessed on what happened. If looks could kill, Gaara would have murdered them all in an instant. But instead of going out for blood, Gaara decided he would be more comfortable holding the pinkette's hand. _You're lucky to live through this one_, Gaara mused darkly, pulling the flush Sakura to his chest in a possessive manner.

* * *

Wahh~ Finally finished this! I wasn't all too sure in what I was writing but it was really fun! Please review!

Now back to my other fanfics (/*U*)/


End file.
